


Until The End Of Time

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Codependency, Fear, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Magi the laybrinth of Magic, Rejection, Secrets, Spoilers For Manga End, Takes Place After The Manga Ends, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin swears they can survive without magic, but when his magic starts to return he doesn't know what he should do.





	Until The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Oneshot that I made because I ran out of Judal/Aladdin fanfiction to read. I was thinking "Why can't there be more?", so I decided to make another because the idea wouldn't leave my head? So thanks for reading and please if you liked the story leave a comment.

**Until The End Of Tim**

          They’d saved their universe, but at the high cost of giving up all the magic in their world, or at least that was what should have happened. All his friends were alive, they’d seen better days but they were still breathing which was most important. Magic would be gone, which meant living in this world would be a hell of a lot harder because everyone was accustom to magical devices. If everyone lost the ability to use magic, then theoretically maybe everyone would able to see each other as equal and they could pull their own weight in living happily together.

-JudalXAladdin-

          At first, Aladdin thought that was exactly what had happened, immediately after the rukh had disappeared from their world his magic had disappeared just like everyone else’s. For 6 months he was turned into a normal human being and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t hell because for someone who had lived with so much magic for so long suddenly living without it was unimaginably difficult. Yet, it wasn’t just not being able to use magic that had gotten to him, instead, the worst thing was how empty he felt inside because of it. Having no rukh in their universe left the Magi’s with a gapping spot within their bodies, and for them, this spot was left empty with nothing to replace the magic.

          The four Magi’s had learned quickly that the results of this deal were dramatically worse for them than it was for the rest of mankind. Having bodies that had become accustomed to a constant almost-limitless supply of magoi from the rukh meant that they were left in a constant state of fatigue. Their bodies never got better because they were now lacking what was—for them—a nearly-vital energy source. The symptoms may have gotten slightly better over the 6 months but living and more importantly being able to function properly was dreadful. The magi were luckily not expected to forcefully fight through the constant fatigue because anytime Aladdin or 1 of the others had tried it always ended horribly. So, they were given the freedom to live in comfort, without anything being expected of them most of the time. After playing key roles in saving the world, most believed it was time to let the magi finally rest from their duty.

-JudalXAladdin-

          Life was dull for 6 months straight, and for a long time, Aladdin was exhausted by everything he did, no matter how small a venture it was it still caused him to suffer. The magi had their own portion of the new palace that had been made just for them, and most of the time at least 2 of them were present. Although, usually it was only Judal and Aladdin there for long periods of time, having not found another place that they belonged. Yunan tended to spend long periods of time away because he didn’t enjoy the crowding that came with being in the palace. While, Titus had people that were important to him in REM still, which meant he spent most of his time in what had been rebuilt there. Magi were a piece of the old world that was simply no longer necessary. With their purpose being gone, and them lacking in physical ability to travel long periods meant they had to give up most of what they did in their old lives. Going on long exciting adventures just wasn’t possible anymore, so Judal and Aladdin spent a large portion of time in the palace lazing about with each other.

-JudalXAladdin-

          For Aladdin, it started with a small rise in energy one day, until finally, he was even able to go on small walks around the palace. Then slowly his body started to feel better, he wasn’t sure why or how, honestly, at first, he wasn’t questioning it. Instead, he was simply happy for a moment of relief. It took him another month before he realized what was happening and instantly, he felt absolutely horrified. He couldn’t lie, his first thought at realizing his magic had returned was pure joy even if it was only by a small amount compared to what his magic had been before. It took Aladdin a little more time before another thought hit him, and he was instantly overwhelmed by guilt. He had been the one that swore they could live perfectly fine without their magic, yet his magic had returned somehow which made him feel like a liar.

His first instinct had been to talk with Alibaba but he didn’t want to burden his best friend with this problem. It wasn’t possible for him as far as he could tell to make his magic actually go away. So why add this to the stress that his friend had to deal with when they couldn’t do anything about it. So, he kept quiet and continued to live without using his magic. At the start of his magic returning it was simply because he didn’t really have enough magic for it to make much of a difference whether it came back or not. It took another 4 months before it started to become difficult to hide his magic because of how much it had strengthened.

It wasn’t until he was traveling with Kougyoku and a very tired Judal that someone ended up finding out that his magic had returned. It was by complete accident, a kneejerk reaction to a horrible situation that left him having to explain, to Judal of all people.

-JudalXAladdin-

_Kougyoku had insisted on climbing up the small sheer rock surface in search of special herbs that could only be found in this location. Since magic was gone, people had returned to relying on nature as a way of healing. She’d done it a million times before so they weren’t exactly worried about her as she climbed. Until one of the hand-holds she’d been using to pull herself up, crumbled underneath her hand and suddenly she was falling straight towards the ground. Aladdin hadn’t really even thought about his actions, instead, simply reacting instinctively. His hands flew up in front of him and instantly time had frozen suspending Kougyoku in the air. He took a deep breath and was about to use more magic to slowly lower her to the ground when he realized the other person there hadn’t been caught in the area affected by his spell, “What the hell Chibi?... How is that even possible?”_

_“Can I explain later? I’m not as strong as I use to be so I don’t know how long I can even maintain my hold on her now,” Aladdin asked as he gritted his teeth trying to lower her before his energy was gone._

_Judal nodded clearly able to see the stress that using magic was having on Aladdin’s body, and simply watched him lower the girl to the ground. When Kougyoku was down Aladdin finally released his time magic before he lost control of his legs and felt himself collapsing to the ground. He closed his eyes expecting that the next thing he was going to feel would be a pain. Instead, he felt two arms wrap around him to stop his decent before he was swung into the other's arms. He opened his eyes and Judal was looking down at him, concern clearly showing on his face for the smaller, “You okay Chibi?”_

_The blue haired magi nodded, “Ya, I think I’m just drained. I haven’t used any magic of that level since all magic was supposed to have disappeared.”_

_Aladdin could tell that Judal was about to ask another question when they both noticed Kougyoku had reached them, “What just happened?”_

_Aladdin was going to answer but before he could open his mouth Judal beat him to the punch, “You slipped, but you were close enough to the ground it shouldn’t have hurt you.”_

_They could both tell that she didn’t necessarily agree or believe what they had said, but she didn’t call them out it either because she didn’t really understand what had happened herself._

_“We should be heading back before it gets too dark, without any magic or weapons we can’t really protect ourselves if attacked,” she suggested and Judal nodded moving to follow her in the direction of the newly fixed Kou palace. Aladdin would have gotten Judal to put him down so he could walk with them, but he felt so worn out he didn’t know if he could even hold himself up, instead he just relaxed into the chest of the other and accepted being carried back to the palace, luckily it wasn’t a long journey home._

-JudalXAladdin-

When they finally had made it back to the palace Judal set Aladdin down and they parted ways with Kougyoku. Walking to their rooms was a slow process, Aladdin was still tired and Judal was standing close to him protectively just in case he collapsed again.

Aladdin opened his door and Judal followed him in closing it behind them. Aladdin sat down quickly on a cushion in the corner to relax and Judal sat on the one across from him, “It’s just us now, so what happened and how can you use magic again?”

Aladdin looked down at his hands for a moment, “I’m not sure why or how it happened but my body found a new source of energy that it can rely on. At first, my magic had disappeared just like everyone else’s, but slowly my magic started coming back. My body was different then everyone else’s from the beginning so it couldn’t handle being without magic, so it found a way to cope with the rukh being gone.”

“Do you think there is any way for others to use the same source that you’ve been absorbing energy from?” Judal questioned.

        Aladdin gently touched his chin as he thought over Judal’s question in his head trying to figure out a way for others to harness the new energy. He came up with one answer, “Not for normal humans because they don’t have the same ability to absorb energy as us, but maybe other magi could figure it out. I’m not sure how hard it would even be because I had already connected to it naturally before I even noticed that it existed.”

“So, there may actually be a chance for me to get access to my magic again?” Judal spoke with a small smile on his face.

Aladdin nodded, “I’m not sure how you would go about trying too though.”

        Judal closed his eyes for a few moments in an attempt to find the energy source, only to open his eyes a few minutes later with a sigh, “I can’t sense anything. I don’t even know what I’m trying to sense, to begin with. Can you explain what the energy source is like?”

        Aladdin smiled and tried his best to explain what it felt like for him, “Think of feeling tranquil energy all over your body. Like a gentle flow of water against your skin, or a gentle breeze of wind. It feels like the unwavering support of a friend that is ready to catch you if you fall, but not aggressively…Stop trying to force it and just feel the energy all around you.”

        Judal took what Aladdin had said and tried again, but with no luck, he growled in annoyance, “I still can’t feel anything…like at all. Not a single trace of what you just described.”

“Give me your hand,” Aladdin said as he reached forward to grab Judal’s hand. He held Judal’s hand in between his own as he released a small amount of energy before looking up at Judal expectantly, “Try to feel this. I’m releasing the energy directly from my body without changing it, so it should be the same as what you are trying to find.”

-JudalXAladdin-

        A few hours passed by without any luck and their legs were starting to feel stiff so they moved up on to the bed so that they could lay down and stretch their legs. Judal suddenly sat up still holding Aladdin’s hand in his own as he spoke, “I feel it. It’s barely there but I finally feel something.”

        Aladdin smiled excitedly, “That’s great. I’m sure if you can sense it now even if it’s just a little bit, your body will start to adjust to it and hopefully, your magic will come back. It might take a little while though.”

        Judal smirked as he released Aladdin’s hand before wrapping his arms around the blue-headed magi, “That’s fine. I didn’t think I would ever be able to use magic again so this… this is just amazing.”

Judal was beyond happy as he looked into Aladdin’s eyes, the older magi realized that the boy he had teased years ago had grown up. Aladdin may be small, but he had grown into a brilliant young man and Judal couldn’t stop himself from doing what he did next. In the spur of the moment, he moved above Aladdin bracing his arms on either side of the younger before he leaned down to kiss him.

        Aladdin was immediately shocked as he felt the others warmth on his lips. He didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to do but he tried his best. He’d never done anything like this before, but he tried to move his lips against Judal’s following the older magi’s lead. The kiss lasted a few more minutes before they separated. Judal smirked down teasingly at Aladdin, “Not half bad Chibi.”

        Aladdin blushed and then pouted at the teasing before Judal moved closer to the smaller magi leaning back down to connect their lips. Aladdin felt a tongue run along the edge of his lip which caused him to moan into the kiss allowing Judal entrance. Aladdin wrapped his arms over the older magi’s shoulders so he could pull the older closer and tried to fight back against Judal in the battle their tongues were waging in his mouth. He lost when the older magi ran his hand along his side, gently rubbing against his hip sensually. Judal slowly began to kiss down the side of Aladdin’s neck, nipping gently in between kisses to leave small bite marks.

        Aladdin’s senses were overwhelmed by the small amount of attention leaving him like putty in Judal’s hands. Judal stopped kissing and moved back up to lay down beside Aladdin with a small smile, “We’ll stop here Chibi, I don’t want to push you too far.”

        It took Aladdin a few moments before the fog of sensations finally left his mind which allowed him to think again. He turned to Judal with a smile, “That was amazing!” Aladdin rolled onto his side and moved so he was cuddling against Judal’s side, “but you’re right. I’m not sure I’m ready to go further right now.

        Judal wrapped his arms around Aladdin with a genuine smile, “That’s okay. We can continue when you are ready…I’m rather tired from today’s events anyways.”

        Aladdin smiled and pushed his face against Judal’s chest gently to cuddle up to him again, “I’m happy someone finally knows…but I’m even more happy that it’s you.”

-JudalXAladdin-

~1 Month Later~

        Aladdin and Judal were surrounded by nature and energy sitting in a mixture of grass and flowers deep forest. Aladdin had searched for a place they could be together without any interference, a place that they could use magic and practice as much as they please without having to worry about being seen. No one knew of this place and Aladdin planned to keep it that way using magic to maintain an illusion of an empty plain. No one else knew of this places existence, which meant that it was a place where he could go for freedom. He wished that it was okay to use his magic, but he was sure that people would be angry and jealous, which was something that he didn’t want to deal with. He had first brought Judal here when the other was starting to harness the energy source. Being in a quiet tranquil place helped with his ability to sense it, and the amount of nature here was another source that Aladdin found the new energy in which he thought may also be helpful for Judal.

        Today they were testing to see if Judal could manage to make any magic appear because he hadn’t managed to succeed yet. The amount of magic in his body had managed to increase a nice amount, and Aladdin was sure it wouldn’t be long before he could actually use magic because he was starting to sense the energy from within the other magi. Aladdin’s smile was encouraging as he looked at the other magi, “You can do it, I know it. Just keep trying and it won’t be much longer.”

        Judal held his hand out and tried again to create a small piece of ice, and he was just about to stop due to low energy when Aladdin’s hands covered his and forced more energy into his hands, “Don’t stop, keep going.”

        Immediately, a spear of ice formed in the black-haired magi’s hands and a smirk formed on his face as he looked towards Aladdin, “I finally did it, my magic has returned even if it’s only this, for now, I actually have magic again.”

        Aladdin pulled his hands away from the other as he smiled calmly at him, “I’m happy it finally worked. Now all you need is time for your body to adjust more to the energy.”

        Judal reached forward grabbing Aladdin’s hand and pulled him forward so he was sitting in his lap, and wrapped his arms around Aladdin, “If it wasn’t for you this would have never happened…,” he moved forward hovering a mere cm from Aladdin’s mouth, and said, “Thank you.” Before finally connecting their lips.

       The kiss this time was more ferocious, full of passion and need. Until this connection with Judal was made Aladdin had felt like he was all alone. Surrounded by people, yet by himself because of the burden he still carried. Judal had basically volunteered to take half the weight of that burden, and for the first time since the magic had been lost. Aladdin didn’t feel like he was drowning in guilt because of a secret that was beyond too much for one person to possibly handle, he wasn’t alone anymore.

-JudalXAladdin-

~2 Years Later~

       Aladdin and Judal were connected at the hip, always seen together or at least never far apart. Everyone around them was surprised at first and then worried as the relationship continued to increase. When Alibaba and Morgiana confronted Aladdin on his relationship the younger had simply giggled and told them that Judal wouldn’t hurt him and that they didn’t need to worry. They were confused but didn’t push any further because even though Aladdin seemed happy and giddy, they could see the challenge in his eyes and it terrified them for a moment. He was challenging them to question his decision because clearly, he felt he was just and they could see that he would defend Judal to the end no matter what they said. So instead they didn’t question it, and allowed Aladdin to do what he wanted, even if what he wanted was to separate himself from them and cling to a monster.

-JudalXAladdin-

       Aladdin and Judal had both, been confronted a number of times and by a number of different people about what they were doing. Judal would tell anyone who dared to speak to him about Aladdin off, and Aladdin made it clear he wouldn’t take any crap about it from anyone. In most cases the person would back off, meaning Judal and Aladdin didn’t have to worry about it too much.

       There was only one person who had pushed his luck when confronting the two when they were together. Sinbad hadn’t been looking to discuss their relationship; instead, he had tried to force Aladdin and Judal apart without caring about their opinion. He brought up everything negative that Judal had done in his life in every way possible way, airing all of Judal’s dirty laundry as he went. Sinbad had even brought up the fact that Judal had originally been the person to cause Ugo’s death. Judal was angry and upset and Aladdin could tell that Sinbad was opening up wounds that Aladdin had just managed to help Judal come to terms with. Judal regretted a lot of his past, but Aladdin had helped him accept that it had happened and mostly move on. Yet, in a matter of seconds, Aladdin could see the amount of pain that was in Judal’s eyes. Sinbad belittled everything that Judal had done to better himself without a care in the world.

       Aladdin was beyond pissed; the anger might as well have been dripping off of him as he glared at Sinbad. He couldn’t believe that Sinbad dared to behave in such a way after everything they’d forgiven him for. Sinbad continued to talk and talk until finally Aladdin couldn’t listen anymore causing him to snap. He swung his arms down suddenly and screamed, “SHUT UP!!”

       The wind rushed past everyone knocking Sinbad down and everyone just stared at the magi standing in front of them that had just done something they believed to now be impossible. Aladdin took a few steps forward until he was standing over Sinbad, “HOW DARE YOU! Who I am in a relationship with is no one else’s business, and I am tired of having to deal with this bullshit. You’re a way worse person than him but no one seems to care who you’re with, you’ve done way worse things then him yet you continue to spout such nonsense. You have no right to say such things about him, and I will not put up with this any longer. If you ever say anything like that again, then I will end you. I promise you that.”

       Judal watched the small magi in amazement, the sheer amount of pressure that Aladdin was releasing was unbelievable. Judal knew that Aladdin had gotten a lot of his magical abilities back but this was more than he ever imagined was even possible. The air burned like it was on fire and Judal knew he needed to step in before this went any further. He moved forward and reached out gently grabbing Aladdin’s arm, “Hey, it’s okay. You need to calm down. You’re losing control of your magic and you’re going to hurt someone other then Sinbad if you don’t stop.” He moved beside Aladdin and was shocked to see angry tears in the younger’s eyes as he moved closer, “Aladdin. Hey, it’s okay I’m fine. It doesn’t matter what he says to me. As long as I have you with me then I will be okay so please stop. If you don’t, you’ll do something I know you’ll regret in the end.”

       The pressure slowly lowered heat dying down as Aladdin turned to look at Judal his tears still falling but now for a different reason. Judal reached out and cupped Aladdin’s check with his hand wiping some tears away with his thumb, before moving forward and hugging the younger. Aladdin whispered, “What have I done…they know now. What do we do?”

       Sinbad was back up and on his feet the moment he could manage it, and Judal could see the fight coming back into the other's eyes as he stepped forward, “What is this? Why the hell do you still have magic Aladdin?”

       Judal was done with this and he didn’t even allow Aladdin to look at the older as he spoke for him, “Let it go, Sinbad. It’s not important.”

“NO. He hid this from us the entire time. Made us suffer through all the rebuilding when he could have used magic to help,” Sinbad might as well have been yelling at the top of his lungs.

        Judal held his hand out as electricity was released from his fingertips, “He didn’t tell you because he doesn’t trust any of you, his so-called friends. I didn’t believe that any of you could possibly treat him this way but I guess he was right, even though for his sake I wish he wasn’t. I wondered at the start why he hadn’t told everyone, and I was surprised when I found out that it was because he was scared of all of you, and how you would treat him. You’re all horrible people, and you made him feel like he was guilty of something he had no control over. So shut your mouth now before I shut it myself. PERMANENTLY!!”

        At the sight of the electricity dancing from the tips of Judal’s fingers threateningly and his threat to shut him up for good Sinbad’s mouth snapped shut. He was honestly surprised that the two were as protective of each other as they were. Sinbad had thought getting them to separate would be an easy task. Yet, even if he could now see how much they cared for each other he couldn’t accept this, he glared at them before defensively spewing more nonsense, “I guess a Monster and a Liar are made for each other anyway.”

        Aladdin’s eyes widened as more tears released from his eyes, and instantly Judal’s arm tightened around his waist. Judal glared at everyone in the room, and he saw the fear and anger in on their faces. He couldn’t believe that Aladdin’s fears had been right all along. The second that everyone found out he still had magic they turned on him. Judal looked down at Aladdin, “Let’s leave.”

        Aladdin’s only response was a small nodded before Judal focused as much as he could and cast a teleportation skill that he hadn’t used in a long time hoping he had enough strength to at least use it now. In seconds the spot where they’d been standing was empty and no one in the room had even the slightest idea of where they could have gone.

-JudalXAladdin-

        They stayed in the garden for a long time while Judal helped Aladdin get back to his old self. Immediately, after the event with Sinbad, he’d been so depressed and seeing him that way hurt Judal’s heart. So Judal did everything he could until finally, Aladdin smiled as he used to at the elder. Aladdin stood and looked around, “I think we’ve lived in this forest long enough, how about a change of scenery.”

        Judal nodded, not really understanding what Aladdin was about to do. Aladdin took his hand helping him up and pulled him in a random direction. Until they were at the very edge of the forest. Aladdin looked around at the large empty fields and hills and smiled, “Right here looks nice?”

        Aladdin didn’t wait for a response before he raised one hand and the world before they began to change. A large beautifully designed palace began to take form before them, and then Judal felt the land they were standing on beginning to move. By the end, they were on an island that floated in the sky far above the lands below, a place just for them that was designed with Alma Torran architecture in mind. It would be peaceful and they could stay here alone together forever because honestly, all they need is each other.

-JudalXAladdin-

        Alibaba and Morgiana hadn’t been in the palace when Sinbad had confronted the two magi’s and when they returned, they couldn’t believe their eyes. They’d trusted Sinbad not to run the magi out of their home. When they had originally returned Sinbad continued to apologize to them, and they didn’t know why at first. Apparently, Sinbad had realized afterward that what he’d done had been wrong, and that he never should have reacted the way he did. It had been a mistake in a spur of anger and jealousy, and he regretted everything that he had said to the two magi. Alibaba looked at him, “How could you do this? He was probably scared to tell everyone. He didn’t want to be any more different then everyone as it was and then you went and you proved all of his fears right. You should have just left them alone; they were happy and we had dealt with it. They were too protective of each other for it to be a ruse. I’ve never seen Aladdin or Judal look at anyone else the way they look at each other. They were in love Sinbad, and you tried to break them apart in such a horrible way.”

        Sinbad looked up regret in his eyes and covering his face, “I know. I’m sorry. I never should have opened my big stupid mouth. Argh, why haven’t they come back yet so I can apologize.”

        Alibaba sighed, already having a pretty good understanding of everything that had happened, “I don’t think they will be coming back. They had already been separating themselves from us and you just gave them even more of a reason too.”

-JudalXAladdin-

1.5 Years Later

        Alibaba and Morgiana had been searching for the magi duo this entire time in hopes to tell Aladdin that it wasn’t his fault and that they weren’t mad at him. They missed him so much and wanted to see him again to let them know they weren’t angry. They’d waited 3 months before heading out to search for the pair, scared something may have happened to them. For another year they journeyed around with no sign of their friend’s location. They visited all of their friends hoping that maybe Aladdin had dragged Judal to one of them as a place to get away. But no one had seen either of them and they were about ready to give up when a strange rumor appeared. They started hearing rumors about a floating paradise where the new gods of this saved world were rumored to live. A god of darkness and a god of light, that lived in harmony together, counteracting and balancing each other out. They’d taken 2 months to get to the rumored location and what they found blew their minds completely. It looked like a sacred place where no one should enter like if they set foot on the island, they would bring a god’s vicious punishment down on themselves and the rest of the planet. But they could also see the small pieces of Alma Torran in the design from when Aladdin had shown them the past using Solomon’s wisdom. Alibaba looked towards Morg, “They have to be here. This has to be where they’ve been this entire time.”

Morgiana nodded, “I agree, but how do you plan to get up there?”

Alibaba looked up at the beautiful island floating freely in the sky, “I’m not quite sure. Without magic, it is almost impossible. I don’t even think you can jump that high?”

Morgiana was trying to measure the distance when Alibaba suddenly had an idea, “We need to leave so that we can find a sturdy spear and a lot of strong rope.”

Morgiana tilted her head slightly not quite understanding why they would need those items, “Why?”

        Alibaba explained why and then they left in search of the needed items, and finally returned 2 weeks later with everything they needed in hand. The ropes were all tied tightly and spooled together, and they had been connected to the end of the spear as securely as possible. Morgiana took the rope in hand before she threw it straight into the air at an arch where it would embed in the land on top of the island. Once they knew it was safe, they started climbing up the rope until finally, they made it to the surface.

-JudalXAladdin-

        Aladdin was lying on Judal as the black-haired magi tried to flip their places. Magic wasn’t allowed in their cuddle/brawls, but even then it didn’t take much for Judal to flip them both over so he was straddling Aladdin and holding his wrists above his head, “I win.”

Aladdin smiled, “Just shut up and kiss me already, Silly.”

Judal smirked before leaning down, “Whatever you need, Love.”

        They were both making out on the floor when they heard the door to the room squeak open. They were in what would have been the throne room but no one was able to get up where they lived so they usually could do whatever they wanted too, where ever they wanted. Judal didn’t bother looking up figuring whoever they were wasn’t more important than his current activity, so he chose instead to just continue with what he was doing, whoever or whatever it was could wait, clearly it would be able to see that they were a little busy right now.

“A….A.Aladdin, is that you?” Judal’s head instantly snapped up when he heard a very familiar voice, he looked at the two intruders staring at them. Trying to decide whether them being here was dangerous or not.

        Aladdin sat up and stared at them blankly for a moment not sure exactly what to say, “How did you even get up here, and why are you here?”

        Before anyone could say anything, else Morgiana and Alibaba had moved across the room and dropped to the ground to hug him, “We were so worried. We searched all over and there was no sign of you anywhere.”

“We never really have to leave the island, everything we need is up here and we thought it was safe from outsiders. I guess I should raise it up a little higher, so we’re out of the reach of Fanalis,” Alibaba looked at them surprised as Judal spoke for Aladdin.

       Aladdin looked away, “I thought you’d be mad at me?”

       Alibaba smacked his head, “You idiot, why would we be mad at you? Sinbad’s an asshole for saying what he said and he knows it.”

       Aladdin held his head as tears began to form in his eyes, “You really don’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you, you’re my best friend, and always will be,” Alibaba looked to Judal who was clearly concerned for Aladdin, “No matter who you chose to be with we will never be mad at you for falling in love.”

       Alibaba backed off as Aladdin started crying and looked to Judal, “I think you are needed here more than me.”

       Judal instantly was at Aladdin’s side hugging him and rubbing circles on his back, “Shuuush Love...everything’s okay.”

-JudalXAladdin-

        Alibaba and Morgiana stayed with Judal and Aladdin for most of their time only leaving for short intervals to see friends, before returning because from the moment they found the two magi the island had become their home. No matter what anyone said or did they never planned to leave Aladdin behind. He was their best friend and they would always accept him no matter what happened.

-JudalXAladdin-

       Aladdin and Judal rolled around in bed happily wasting the morning away. They had all the time in the world to spend with each other and no matter what happened they would stay together because when you find what’s important, you’ll never let it go. They would be together until the end of time.


End file.
